Tsuna's White Flame
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: After ten years of training with Reborn, Tsuna is finally sent to Italy and introduced as the next Boss of Vongola. Unfortunately for the rest of the famiglia, Tsuna hates them. Welp!
1. The Dark Sky

Okay, I know I should be finishing up "Tsuna's Black Flame" before starting this, but this had to be released on Tsuna's birthday so... here it is! xD

And this is not a sequel or a spin-off, this is an entirely different story... just with the same title structure. LOL

 **Important Note:**

Everyone is TYL! except for Tsuna and Fuuta, and the Arcobalenos aren't babies. Yay! :'D

Happy Birthday, Tsuna~! ;D

* * *

 **"Tsuna** **'s White Flame** **"**

 **Chapter 01: The Dark Sky.**

 _It was the happiest day of his life._

 _"We're going on a trip, Tsu-kun!" His father announced with the biggest smile on his face, before turning to his wife for a chorus. "TO ITALY!"_

 _He was only four years old then, but he remembered everything as vivid as he was just watching it in front of his eyes._

 _It was the first time he's ever boarded a plane, his first time to fly._

 _He couldn't believe how happy he was, bouncing in his seat in the middle of his parents. Then climbing up on his father's lap to watch the clouds through the window seat. His father pointed at the scenery as the plane was slowly taking off. First there was land, next the wide sea and then nothing but fluffy white clouds in a huge blue, blue, blue._

 _It was amazing, just to be above the clouds, high in the sky._

 _And he will never forget that feeling._

Tsuna opened his eyes, it was ten years later and just like that time, he was on a flight bound for Italy. He looked out the window and it was ever the same. Nothing but fluffy white clouds in a huge blue, blue, blue.

"Your eyes are orange," Reborn suddenly spoke from beside him. He was reading a newspaper, not even looking at him. When he didn't get an answer, he continued, "what was it, this time?"

"Oh, sorry," he rubs his eyes, trying to wake the mode away. "Nothing much, just... an old memory."

Reborn glanced at him, but he avoided the gaze.

"We're landing in a few minutes, get ready."

Reborn had brought him to Italy for two reasons, his coming-of-age ceremony and his introduction to the family. But to be honest, he didn't understand any of those things. What was the point of a coming-of-age ceremony? It's just his fourteenth birthday. And what was that about being introduced to the family? The only family he ever had were his parents, once upon a time in a memory long, long ago.

He sighed, this was getting depressing. And things were only getting started.

He looked down on the pure white attire Reborn was making him wear. A white suit with a white cravat, paired with white pants and white shoes. Heck, even his undershirt and boxers were white. And what is the deal with that white cloak? The only thing that isn't white is the golden chains attached to it. He sighed again, he could just imagine what he would look like with all of those put together. But he was no prince, he was just dame-Tsuna. A somewhat normal dorky kid with a not-so-normal demon tutor, who shoots magical bullets at him that lights his body up in flames. And he sighed yet again.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

Twenty-four year old Hayato Gokudera walked briskly through the hallways of the mansion, the ceremony was starting soon but there was still no sign of Reborn and his "supposed" future Boss. The guests were already arriving, and even though Nono-sama tried to assure him that they will come, well, what if they didn't? Besides, who arrives fashionably late for their own inheritance ceremony?

Gokudera barged into a sitting room where all of the assigned Decimo guardians were supposed to wait. "It's almost time, we're heading out."

"Finally! I was starting to get butt cramp from all the sitting I had to do, waiting to get this over with." Fifteen-year-old Lambo whined as he usually does.

"So, did you get to see him? Our extreme Boss..." Ryohei Sasagawa, twenty-five, was the one who managed to ask first.

Gokudera shook his head. "He's not here yet, but Iemitsu-sama already gave instructions for us to stand-by in the grand ballroom."

"Not here yet? You mean, he's late? Most of the guests are already at the hall, right?" Yamamoto Takeshi, twenty-four, stood up from where he sat.

Gokudera sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately, that seems to be the case."

"What, he's going to make everyone wait for him? He isn't even the Boss yet, and he's already acting like Xanxus." Mukuro Rokudo, twenty-five, scoffed off-handedly.

"You think he's going to be like Xanxus?" Lambo asked in intimidation.

"Well, technically, they are related aren't they? To be frank, I won't be surprised if he ends up worse. This family is rotten to the core," Mukuro sneered, but it was obvious he wasn't enjoying this.

"The pot calling the kettle black again..." Gokudera rolled his eyes before taking notice of twenty-five year old Hibari Kyouya who moved towards the door first.

"Let's move."

The tenth Vongola guardians filed out of the room and entered the hall in an orderly fashion. They stood in their positions in front of the stage, lined up in threes. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo on the right side; while Hibari, Sasagawa and Mukuro on the left. In between the two sides was the long red carpet leading to the big double doors, from where their supposed Boss would be walking in any time now. The lights dimmed down, and most of the guests held their breaths. Silence ensued, before everyone heard the traditional bell ringing thrice in the distance, and doors opened.

Everyone stood in complete awe and marveled at the young heir, dressed in pure white. That mere child of fourteen, who walked steadily and firmly towards the front. His every step was commanding, with fiery orange eyes deadly resolute. The Tenth Boss of Vongola, and no one could say otherwise.

With every step, with every passing of each guest, everyone felt inclined to bow their heads. There was something different in the air, something so humbling that you feel the need to lower yourself, in respect and reverence. It wasn't stifling nor heavy, it was just a great feeling of beyond. The distance of oneself to this child, it was almost holy, but God forbid.

Tsuna passed his guardians unnoticed, and they all had to pause and recollect themselves. He was nothing like Xanxus, in fact he was everything they weren't expecting. He was indeed above them, as the Boss.

Stopping in front of Timoteo, his grandfather, who met him at the stage, they both bowed down equally regal.

"I, Timoteo, Vongola Nono, hereby deem you, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Boss of the Tenth Generation, Vongola Decimo." Timoteo proceeded to take off Tsuna's white cloak and let it fall to the ground, then he took off his black coat and placed it on Tsuna's shoulders, symbolizing the passing of his duties, of the famiglia, of Vongola.

Timoteo then proceeded to remove the sky ring and hand it over to Tsuna, inserting it in his grandson's right middle finger.

It was supposed to be just a simple passing of the heirloom, but suddenly, orange sky flames burst out from the ring and encircled Tsuna in a powerful blaze. Gentle, longing, embracing. The Vongola sky ring has accepted Tsuna, more than any other Boss after Primo. And that was proof.

Each of Vongola Decimo's guardian's rings also sparked their own fires, acknowledging the awakening of their sky.

Everyone was left dumbfounded, but Tsuna payed no heed. With a swift dismissive motion of his hand, and a turn to face the crowd, the flames were gone. And everyone knelt down before him.

* * *

As the rest of the guests celebrated, drank and ate at the ballroom, Tsuna was quietly escorted to the family sitting room, where he was introduced to the rest of Nono's family.

"Congratulations, Tsu-kun." Timoteo smiled fondly at him, before kissing his forehead.

"For what?" Tsuna was surprised at the affectionate gesture, but it didn't show in his still orange eyes.

"You have been formally introduced as Vongola's heir." His grandfather took a seat in front of him.

"Vongola?"

"Yes, the name of our famiglia." Timoteo had a smile on his face, but still looked worried.

"I told you about that already, didn't I?" Reborn frowned at him from beside his grandfather.

Tsuna looked down in thought, face expressionless, before replying in a monotone. "Yeah..."

The silence that came afterwards felt unnerving, everyone took notice of the lack of interest in Tsuna's part, and it seemed he was not willing to participate in any more of the conversation. Timoteo could sense Tsuna was not in good mood, he was probably tired from the trip. "By the way, we have a surprise for you."

Tsuna looked up at him but didn't say anything.

Timoteo just smiled and motioned for the doors to be opened, revealing Iemitsu with a small smile.

"Long time no see, Tsu-kun."

But if they expected Tsuna to run into his arms crying, they were dead wrong. Tsuna just stared.

"Who is he?" He blinked.

Reborn started sweating, he had a bad feeling about this. He glanced and caught eyes with Timoteo.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your father." Iemitsu knelt down in front of him, as if talking to a child.

...

"You're my... father?" Tsuna lifted a hand and held his father's cheek.

"Yes," Iemitsu was close to tearing up, but Tsuna's next words stopped him.

"I hope you died."

Everyone in the room froze at that. Nono's guardians, the Tenth guardians, Reborn and Timoteo, all had the same horrified/puzzled expression on their faces. But Tsuna wasn't deterred.

"I hate you. You abandoned me for so long, and now you want me back because you need an heir? If Grandpa's sons didn't die, would you have come back for me? If I didn't awaken my powers, would you have even spared me a glance?"

"It's not like that, Tsu-kun!" Iemitsu tried to protest but Tsuna suddenly shouted.

"NOT ONCE DID YOU VISIT MAMA'S GRAVE! YOU NEVER EVEN CAME TO SEE ME, EVEN THOUGH I'M SURE YOU KNOW REBORN PUTS ME THROUGH HELL EVERYDAY! FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS, PAPA!"

To say Iemitsu was shocked was an understatement, all of them to be honest. Tsuna was shaking where he stood, eyes glassy with unshed tears as he glared down at his father. Reborn was the first to make a move, being more used to Tsuna's tantrums.

"Decimo guardians, escort your Boss to his room." He tried to pull on Tsuna's arm to lead him out, but Tsuna batted his hand away, and walked out of the room by himself. His guardians followed, leaving a slumped Iemitsu on the floor.

Gokudera was the one who led the group to Tsuna's room, no one dared to speak. When they got there, he opened the door and moved aside to allow Tsuna to enter first.

Tsuna stopped in the middle of the door way.

"Thank you, please leave me for tonight." And then he quietly closed the door on them.

* * *

Seven in the morning the next day, the six guardians found themselves in front of their Boss's door again. They gave one another nervous and helpless glances, save for Mukuro and Hibari, before Gokudera moved to knock. Once, twice, and then another one in threes, but no one answered.

"You think he's still sleeping?" Yamamoto asked aloud.

Gokudera sighed and twisted the door knob, it was locked, but he had the key. Opening the door without permission, he quietly crept in. "Bocchan?"

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the clothes thrown about. His cloak, suit and pants, socks and shoes haphazardly thrown around. He was only wearing his dress shirt and boxers on the bed, obviously still sleeping soundly, even hugging a pillow.

"Wow, he looks so harmless and innocent sleeping like that. So cute~" Yamamoto commented upon seeing the sight of their little Boss.

"Indeed, unfortunately he proved to be otherwise just last night." Mukuro couldn't help countering. "This child is still of Vongola blood."

"Shut it." Gokudera glared at them both, before kneeling on the side of Tsuna's bed, in front of him. "Bocchan... Wake up, Bocchan. It's time for breakfast."

Tsuna slowly stirred and groggily opened his eyes, he blinked twice. "Who?"

Gokudera was shocked for a moment, because Tsuna's eyes weren't the same fiery orange they were last night. His eyes were a gentle shade of chocolate brown. "I'm Gokudera Hayato, your Storm guardian and right-hand man. We met last night, Bocchan."

"Bocchan?"

"Yes, because you are Decimo."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, your grandfather is waiting at the dining hall."

Tsuna blinked twice again. "Is Papa gonna be there?"

"No, he left earlier this morning for an appointment." Gokudera offered a shaky smile.

Tsuna seemed in thought. "What about Reborn?"

"Reborn also went out, but without saying where he was going."

"Hmmm..." Tsuna got up and rubbed at his eyes.

Gokudera proceeded to the walk-in closet to pick out a change of clothes.

"Let me help you get dressed, Bocchan." Yamamoto knelt down and started unbuttoning his shirt. When he took if off, Gokudera helped him put on a new one.

"Uhmmm, on second thought, I think can dress myself." Tsuna stood up and took the boxers and pants from Gokudera, before heading to the bathroom. After changing, he also washed his face and brushed his teeth. Walking back out, Gokudera handed him a towel, which he gladly accepted.

After wiping his face, he sat down and started to put on socks. Gokudera wordlessly knelt down and helped him put on and tie his shoes.

"Are you a butler?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask.

Mukuro and Lambo laughed, while Gokudera could only gape in embarrassment.

"No, Bocchan. As I said earlier, I am your Storm guardian and right-hand man."

"I'm not sure what that means..." Tsuna admitted.

"It's like a butler and a bodyguard at the same time." Mukuro clarified with a sneer.

Tsuna looked at Mukuro, then back down at Gokudera.

"Yeah... something like that, maybe." Gokudera relented, finishing up with both shoes.

"Thank you." Tsuna stood up and stared at all of them one-by-one. "Sorry, I may have forgotten your names."

"Gokudera Hayato," he lined up with the rest of the guardians.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Bovino Lambo."

"Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Rokudo Mukuro."

"Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna nodded, and with a smile brighter than the sun he said, "Nice to meet all of you!" He slowly opened his eyes, and added in a remorseful tone. "Sorry about last night."

"It's all right, Bocchan. We understand," Gokudera was the one who answered.

Tsuna sighed in relief and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Good morning, Tsu-kun," Timoteo greeted him as soon as the doors opened.

"Good morning, Grandpa," Tsuna bowed slightly before taking the seat offered to him, Gokudera pulled it out for him.

"Did you have a good night's rest?" Timoteo smiled as if nothing happened last night.

"Yes," Tsuna looked around and saw the Ninth guardians all standing on the other side of the table, while his own guardians lined up behind him.

"Your eyes have changed," Timoteo remarked.

"My eyes are only orange when I'm in my Hyper mode... I was like that the entire time yesterday."

"I see, your eyes look much softer now. I like it."

"Sorry... about last night," Tsuna suddenly blurted out.

Timoteo smiled ruefully, "You need not be sorry, we are the ones at fault... from the very beginning."

...

"But please understand, Tsu-kun. The truth is, your father tried to hide you away from us. He couldn't visit you, or your mother's grave, in fear that he would be followed, and your location would be discovered."

"I know, but just because I understand doesn't mean I could accept it." Tsuna looked down on his lap. "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore since I'm here now. What was the use of those ten years, when everything would come down to this anyway?"

"You aren't supposed to be the heir, your father didn't want you to have anything to do with this family." Visconti suddenly spoke from the far of Timoteo's right.

"Visconti," Timoteo tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen.

"All of this happened outside any of our control, and we can't do anything else but deal with it. You are the last candidate, after Nono's deceased sons. Your father tried to remove you from that option by working in CEDEF, but we don't have any other choice now." Visconti glared at Tsuna, obviously not in favor of him. "Your father hate us equally... but he loved you, more than anything."

"He hated leaving you at the hands of Reborn, but Reborn is the only person he could trust that is capable of protecting you all by himself." Nougat added.

"Iemitsu wanted to keep you away from the mafia, from us... but we still brought you here." Timoteo finished for them. "Please forgive us, Tsu-kun."

"Is this family so important that you would do anything to keep it?"

They all paused at that, the question seemed out of the blue.

"Tsu-kun?" Timoteo called out.

"I mean... I'm not even sure if this family is worth redemption."

* * *

 **AN:**

LOL the drama! LOL the angst! LOL why the hell am I still here? ;;

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSU-CHAN~!

Please Review!

— Lynx

20161014


	2. The Flame of Snow

To be honest, I can't believe this fandom is still alive. Glory to us! ;D

* * *

 **"Tsuna** **'s White Flame** **"**

 **Chapter 02: The Flame of Snow** **.**

Tsuna decided to stay in his room for the rest of the day, lost in thought and a bit out of his senses. Barely registering the passing of the day, time flew by with him dazed, staring out the veranda. The sky was turning dark, as if a storm was brewing. His guardians remained silent, and observant. They had been there the entire time, waiting patiently on his every word and move.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

They suddenly heard Tsuna's voice, but he didn't turn to look at them.

"You don't have to stay in here, Bocchan. You can go outside and do whatever you want." Gokudera answered almost immediately.

Tsuna suddenly whipped his head back, frowning. "No, not that. I mean, for how long do I have to stay in Italy? When can I go home?"

The guardians stared back at him.

"Uhmmm..." Gokudera started nervously, but Mukuro beat him to it.

"This is your new home now, Boss-chan~" Mukuro smiled with the fakest cheerfulness ever. "You have to stay here for the rest of your life~"

Tsuna visibly deflated, and looks like he's going to cry.

Gokudera was internally panicking, and decided to open his mouth to spout promises he didn't know he could fulfill. "Don't worry, Bocchan! You can go back to Japan whenever you want! But of course, we have to go with you, and later on come back here, and just have visits whenever..." It all slowly died down sooner than he wanted though.

Tsuna let out a sigh, and slumped down on his seat. "Reborn didn't tell me that I have to stay here forever, I thought I just have to bear with whatever ceremony that was and then I could go back."

"Do you have something you left there to get back to?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well... uhmm... I guess I just thought I'd have to finish at least middle school first..."

"You're education will be taken care of here, Bocchan. You will be homeschooled, and be taught by the best people of their profession. But if you also want to attend a school, that may be taken care of as well. Of course, the priority will be on everything you need to learn as the next Boss of the famiglia." Gokudera explained.

Tsuna stared down on his lap and deflated even further. "I see..."

"If you have anything you wish to do, please proceed however you like. We still have plenty of time, and nothing is set just yet." Gokudera continued.

"I don't really feel like doing anything," Tsuna looked at them with the most sheepish smile. "I'm kind of a boring person to be honest."

"On the contrary, we all think you are the most interesting person in the entire mansion," Mukuro smiled mischievously.

"Uhm, I think you guys are all interesting too," Tsuna was a little nervous, but went undeterred. "Like you, Mukuro... Is that red eye of yours for real? Sometimes, I think I want to poke it out and play with it like a marble."

"Is that a compliment or a threat?"

"It's a compliment of course, your eye is really out of the ordinary and it's pretty." Tsuna gave him a genuine smile, and Mukuro couldn't help remembering a distant memory.

"You said the same thing ten years ago," he accidentally muttered.

"What?"

"You said the same thing ten years ago," Mukuro repeated and further explained. "You might've forgotten, but you've visited Italy before..."

Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment, "well, I do remember going to Italy when I was four... but I don't really remember much of what happened while I was here."

"Must be the trauma," Mukuro received an elbow to his ribs for that, from Yamamoto, so he reconsidered his words. "Or it could just be because you were still very young."

Tsuna ignored the first part, "so you're saying I've met you guys before?"

"Yes, in fact we have a portrait." Yamamoto smiled.

"A portrait?"

Tsuna was then escorted to a storage room, just beside his room, and it was filled with a lot of old things none of which he could recognize. They were mostly boxes, and furniture covered with sheets. On the side, there were a lot of big paintings, all of which were covered in cloth. Yamamoto and Gokudera moved the first one, and glanced at him before unveiling it.

Tsuna's eyes widened, blinking a few times at a portrait of them, he couldn't remember. His small four-year-old self was sitting in a high back chair in the middle. Gokudera to his right, followed by Yamamoto and Lambo in front of them. To his left was Hibari, Sasagawa and Mukuro, who was turned to the side. All of them were just teenagers, except for Lambo who looked just about five.

It was nice, and it made him feel something good, but at the same time baffling because he could not remember having this picture/portrait ever taken.

"Can I have this put in my room? Replace the painting on top of my fireplace."

"Of course, Bocchan."

Yamamoto and Gokudera then proceeded to carry the portrait back to Tsuna's room, and had Ryohei remove the painting of some flower to be replaced. It was bigger, but it still had enough space.

"Boss-chan, are you sure you want to be seeing this first thing in the morning everyday?" Mukuro grimaced, Tsuna admitted not remembering a thing so it's not like it had any sentimental value to it.

"It's fine... I've never had much friends, but now I have you guys." Tsuna smiled to himself, unaware that his answer surprised his guardians. "I guess it's one good thing about being here."

While Tsuna was busy staring at the portrait some more, and his guardians were busy staring at him, a phone suddenly rang. The guardians all looked at each other, but it wasn't theirs.

"Sorry, that's mine." Tsuna turned to his luggage and dug inside for the ringing phone, finding it and answering. "Hello?"

The guardians just watched him from behind, listening to only Tsuna's side of the conversation.

"Wow, thanks! I almost forgot about it..."

...

"Yeah, well... nobody greeted me a 'happy birthday' here, everyone was pretty much busy celebrating something else..."

...

"I was told that it was just a coming-of-age ceremony... but it turned out to be some kind of inheritance."

...

"To be honest, I'm not too sure myself... I just wanted it all to be over as soon as possible."

...

"Oh? Well, thanks... but I don't really know for how long I'm staying here so..."

...

"Yeah, okay... thanks a lot. I miss you too!"

...

"Uhm, no... They said he left, and I don't know when he'll be back."

...

"WHAT?!" Tsuna suddenly yelled, expression horrified.

...

Tsuna was trying to calm himself, heaving deep breaths, but he still looks so worried. "Did it say anything else?!"

...

This time, Tsuna's expression hardened after hearing the reply. He quietly turned to look at his guardians, face still in shock. "All right, I'll check right now. Thanks, and please call me again if anything more happens." He locked the phone and turned to Gokudera. "Is Grandpa here right now?"

"Yes, he should be in his office-" Gokudera was cut short as Tsuna bolted out the door. "But I think he's in the middle of a meeting!"

They all ran after him.

* * *

Timoteo had his hands clasped together in front of his mouth as he continued to stare hard on the coffee table in the middle of his two guests, Xanxus and Dino, while the Varia, Dino's men, and the Ninth guardians flanked the sides of the room. They were talking about how they could possibly soften the relationships concerning the family heir and how they could have him open up to them (of course, Xanxus being the least helpful), when suddenly, the door banged open and the very subject of the meeting runs up to Timoteo's table to slam his hands on it.

"Where's Papa?! Call him back now!"

"Tsu-kun?" Timoteo instantly looked concerned, but was still unsure what to do.

"Bocchan, what's wrong?!" Gokudera caught up to him and held him by the shoulder.

"PAPA'S GOING TO DIE!" Tsuna yelled out with all his might, breaking away from Gokudera's grasp. "Call him back now! Please!"

Before anyone could react, the phone in Timoteo's table starts ringing.

And Tsuna felt his heart stop.

Timoteo's hand unconsciously moved and pressed on the answer button.

 _"This is CEDEF member, Turmeric. Nono-sama, we have bad news. Iemitsu-sama was shot."_

It was on loudspeaker. And while everyone allowed that piece of information to sink in, Tsuna fell to the floor.

"Bocchan!" Gokudera was immediately cradling his Boss. Yamamoto, and Ryohei tried to help them up.

 _"We're nearing the gates of the mansion, we_ _'ll be there within five minutes._ _"_ The man on the phone continued.

"Is he still alive?" Timoteo dared to voice out the question.

 _"I'm sorry, sir."_

Tsuna shot up and asked, "how long has he been dead?!"

 _"A little over twenty minutes,"_

Tsuna bolted to the nearest veranda and jumped off, an explosion of white flames erupted and the next thing they saw was Tsuna floating with white flame-like wings. [1]

"Send a medic team out now, I'll meet them at the gates." He said as he flew away as fast as he can, a stream of white flames marking his trail.

Everyone in the room went after him in a hurry, calling for the medics at the same time even though there doesn't seem to be a need for it anymore. Timoteo arrived at the scene with his guardians, Dino and his men, Xanxus and the rest of Varia, and the Tenth guardians with the medics. They saw the father and son inside a thin veil of white flame sphere, Tsuna had both of his flaming hands pounding onto Iemitsu's chest, hoping to pump in as much blood into his brain as necessary. [2] While the man on the ground was lying on an opened body bag, a sign that he was already completely pronounced dead.

Tsuna didn't have wings anymore, but if they didn't notice it before, they noticed now that his eyes are blue. And he was crying, desperately trying to revive his father, while muttering to himself. "No, no, no, no... you can't die, I hardly remember anything about you... you need to live... Papa..."

And as if a miracle happened, Iemitsu started coughing out blood.

"Papa!" Tsuna cried in relief and the veil of white flame disappeared, giving the medics the chance to take over the situation.

"Please let us handle this, Decimo-sama! He needs surgery immediately, the bullets are still in there." The chief tried to explain as calmly as possible, pushing him to the side gently as they lifted Iemitsu onto the stretcher and into the van.

Tsuna tried to go with them, but a hand gripping on his wrist prevented him from doing so.

It was Timoteo. "Tsu-kun, what did you do?"

Tsuna looked back with tears still streaming down his face, he didn't even seem to hear the question at all. Suddenly, his blue eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

It had been almost three days since Tsuna had been sleeping like a rock, but that was more than enough time for the rumors of his so-called 'miracle' to go around the entire mansion and the rest of the Vongola famiglia, if not further to very selected and reliable friends from strong ally families. It wasn't just the case of bringing the dead back to life, but also the foretelling of the supposed death of his father, and the never-before-seen white flames. [3] More than all of that though, was the unbelievably strong reaction they all witnessed coming from Tsuna when his father was reported dead, and the fact that he was crying like a baby the whole time he was trying to revive his father.

"For someone who said he wanted his father to die, he sure cried a lot," Mukuro couldn't keep the comment to himself.

"He obviously didn't mean it, he's just fourteen." Gokudera answered.

"Oya?" Mukuro sneered. "You've been very caring of him since he came here, but if I remember correctly, you were against the inheritance yourself, weren't you?"

Gokudera sighed. "Of course, I was against it, but only because I think Bocchan isn't ready yet. The burden of the entire Vongola family would be too much for just a kid."

"Hmmm..." Mukuro redirected his gaze to the person at the far corner of the room, who would be in charge of Tsuna's further training and education. "What do you think, skylark-kun?"

Hibari opened his eyes, and glanced at their sleeping Boss. "Regardless of his age, he's already shown us great potential. I would love to see him fight soon."

"Kufufu~ indeed," Mukuro seemed to agree.

"But more than all of that," Yamamoto continued from where they left off. "He's a good kid! I like him already."

"Is he going to be all right, though?" Lambo looked behind him to Ryohei. "He's been out for three days now."

"Well, I've already check on him numerous times." Ryohei moved towards Tsuna's bed to peer on him. "His vitals are all normal, and he doesn't seem to be suffering from anything. Really, he's just sleeping to the extreme."

"I've heard some of the servants talking, that Bocchan used too much of his power in reviving his father that he became like this..." Lambo crossed his arms. "Do you think that's true?"

"Well, I don't think it's unlikely... we don't know the cost of bringing the dead back to life," Gokudera rubbed at his nape. "Of course, we aren't sure if Iemitsu-sama was really brought back to life either."

"He was dead! We all heard the report, and he was already in a body bag!" Lambo argued.

"What I'm saying is, we don't know the conditions and how it happened," Gokudera sighed again. "Iemitsu-sama already woke up, but we can't exactly tell him what happened just yet, he's still recuperating."

"One of the nurses told me that he was asking about Bocchan, she didn't know what to tell him," Ryohei added.

"Do you think he'd believe it if we told him he already died?" Lambo asked.

"To be honest, I don't think anyone would believe it, if they didn't see it." Gokudera answered.

"It's a good thing we all saw it, huh?" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, "even Xanxus and Dino."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Mukuro approached the bed. "Our little Boss-chan here has a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up," Lambo interjected.

"Oh, come on... let's all be positive about this~" Mukuro's red eye was gleaming.

"What if he doesn't remember anything, though?" Lambo turned to Ryohei, "that's possible too, right?"

"Well, yeah... but I sure hope that doesn't happen," Ryohei scratched on his head.

Just as they were all about to fall into another silence, there was a knock on the door and it opened for Reborn to enter.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera was a bit surprised.

"You're back to the extreme!"

"Yes, well..." Reborn looked at his student lying on the bed. "Some things couldn't wait."

The demon tutor walked over to the bed, and without another word, took out his pistol, pointing it to the forehead of his student.

"Reborn-san, what are you doing?" Gokudera nervously asked.

"Waking him up," Reborn replied. "Don't worry, I'm using hyper dying will bullets. He won't die."

And he shot him.

Tsuna's body exploded in sky flames, blazing everywhere as his hyper dying will mode was forcibly activated. It didn't take long before the flame diminished, and as Tsuna opened his eyes, all the flames were gone, not even the flame on his forehead stayed. His eyes were a mix of glowing orange and chocolate brown swirling together, like it was unstable.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called, tapping him on the cheek. "Dame-Tsuna!"

"I'm awake," Tsuna responded, closing his eyes again to try and gain stability of his hyper mode.

"How are you feeling?" Reborn straightened up.

"My head hurts, I'm dizzy and I wanna throw up."

"Good, meet us at the dining hall in half an hour," Reborn turned to his back, and started walking out. "Guardians, prepare your Boss for lunch."

As soon as Reborn was out, Gokudera bent down to the level of their Boss. "Bocchan, are you all right? Can you get up?"

"Yeah," Tsuna sat up with the help of Gokudera.

"Are you going to be okay? Can you come down for lunch? If not, we'll just tell Nono-sama and Reborn." Gokudera inquired further.

"I'm fine," Tsuna's eyes were pure orange now, but instead of being fierce, it was just heavy-lidded.

"Do you want something to eat? Ahh, but you're having lunch later anyway." Gokudera moved to sit on the bed, facing him. "Is there anything you want to do, that could possibly make you feel better?"

Tsuna just stared, for about a minute before nodding. "I want a bath."

"All right, I'll go prepare the tub," Gokudera stood and went for the bathroom.

"Bocchan," this time it was Yamamoto. "Are you really, really, _really_ all right?"

Tsuna stared for a while again, as if the message wasn't reaching him. "Yeah... I guess."

"Can you stand?" Yamamoto offered a hand, but instead of just taking it, Tsuna moved to hug him. And all the rain guardian could do was follow his instincts, so he lifted him up in his arms. "I guess I'll just carry you then~"

Yamamoto took Tsuna into the bathroom, and everyone who remained outside heard Gokudera's indignant sputter, but he didn't seem to have anything to say about it.

* * *

Timoteo sat himself at the head of the table, with the Ninth generation guardians and some CEDEF members standing in line behind him. Reborn was sitting towards Timoteo's right, in front of him was the empty seat for Tsuna, and next to that seat was where thirty-two year old Dino Cavallone chose to sit. On the other end of the table sat thirty-four year old Xanxus, with the members of Varia flanking at his back.

No one spoke a word, as if the only reason they came together wasn't there yet. The atmosphere was heavy, but not because they were tense, rather they were just stalling for time. There was so many things to ask, so many things to know, but the only person who could provide them with the information hasn't arrived just yet. Until finally, the doors have opened and they were greeted, by Tsuna's back.

Tsuna's back was the first thing they saw because the person they've been waiting for was being carried over like a kid.

Gokudera pulled the seat reserved for his Boss, and Yamamoto proceeded to gently deposit their Boss to said seat.

"His knees were shaking and he kept falling over -to the extreme!" Ryohei explained as the rest of the Tenth generation guardians lined up behind their Boss.

Dino peered through the child beside him, Tsuna was dazed, and his eyes were continuously switching from chocolate brown to glowing orange every five seconds.

"You're Hyper mode is unstable," Reborn commented, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I can tell," Tsuna closed his eyes and slowly rested his forehead on the table.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" Timoteo asked. "If you're still feeling unwell, then you could just go back to bed."

"I'm fine," Tsuna answered unmoving from his position. "I just feel really horrible."

"He's fine, he's just experiencing backlash, this isn't the first time this happened." Reborn crossed his arms and leaned on the backrest. "As I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Don't bring the dead back to life. Don't. Do it. Again."

"But it was Papa," Tsuna whined, still in the same position.

"Hehh~ I thought you wanted him dead?" Reborn wore a condescending expression.

"I do, but I wanna kill him myself!" Everyone could swore they heard the pout in his tone.

"That's nice, but let's get to the point." Reborn glanced at Timoteo before asking. "Please explain to everyone here how you were able to miraculously bring your father back to life."

Tsuna lifted his head and squinted at Reborn. "You made me come down here for that?"

Reborn shrugged in a playful manner, but didn't say anything.

"But you already know how it's done, couldn't you have explained in my stead?" Tsuna whined some more.

"Dame-Tsuna, I wasn't here when it happened."

"Even so," Tsuna straightened up and braced himself on the table. "How am I suppose to explain that...?"

"Just tell us how you were able to do it, Tsu-kun." Timoteo looked more concerned than curious, "what did you do to revive your father?"

"Uhmm," Tsuna visibly gulped. "I just... controlled my life flames and transferred some of it to Papa. Then I tried to resonate my life flames with his, so that I would be able to reactivate his remaining life flames, because Papa wasn't supposed to die yesterday." [4]

"That was actually three days ago, you've been sleeping for three days," Reborn commented.

"Oh, right..." Tsuna got distracted but decided to go on. "Anyway-"

"Wait a minute!" Mammon cut him off from behind Xanxus, walking towards the table. "No normal human in this world should be able to control their own life flames as what you've said, only the Arcobaleno Boss has such an ability."

Tsuna just stared and blinked. "Who...?"

"He wasn't in the ceremony so you didn't have a chance to meet, this guy here is Mammon. He is the Mist Arcobaleno and also a member of Varia." Reborn gestured to the cloaked figure standing beside Xanxus, before turning to Mammon and being the one to answer the query. "Now, Mammon. You already have the answer to that question yourself. You said, 'no normal human'... do you seriously think that Dame-Tsuna here, a child who brought the dead back to life, is normal by any standards at all?"

"Are you flattering me? That's creepy," Tsuna grimaced. "And what is that supposed to mean anyway?"

"The point has been made, and I've also already taken the liberty of reporting this little anomaly." When Reborn said the last word, he gestured towards Tsuna. "So, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"So, I guess that's a no, huh?" Tsuna muttered to himself as he was being blatantly ignored and figured Reborn wasn't praising him after all.

"But how?" This time it was Colonnello who spoke from behind Timoteo, Lal Mirch was right behind him along with the rest of CEDEF. "How do you even know how to control your life flames?" He was looking at Tsuna, and all attention was back to him.

"I just know," Tsuna shrugged honestly. "It just feels like I have to do something, and I'd know what to do."

...

"Could it be, Hyper Intuition?" Was the only guess Timoteo could make.

"That's actually a whole other thing," Reborn admitted. "I trained Dame-Tsuna to enhance his Hyper Intuition, but what it resulted into definitely was not what I was expecting. He managed to predict the winning lottery combination consistently for the past ten years, and not once had he made a mistake."

"That's impossible, there's no way that's possible," Colonnello shook his head in disbelief.

"I just see it, okay? It's right in front of me, like smoke hanging in the air, but it forms numbers and they're clear to see." Tsuna made a waving motion of both hands in front of him. "18, 33, 59, 69, 80, 96, 72, 27. It's right there."

"That's eight numbers," Reborn was expecting only six.

"It's for the Italian lottery," Tsuna rested his head on a hand.

"HOLY-! That's jackpot!" Dino suddenly bolted from his seat beside Tsuna. "It's worth 248 million dollars!"

"How much is that in yen?" Tsuna had to ask.

"28 trillion," Reborn answered with a smirk.

"Wow, sounds big," Tsuna dismissively played with his soup, that's gone cold since he wasn't able to eat it because of all their questions.

"IT IS!" Dino was losing his shit.

"So, can you also predict next week's winning ticket while you're at it?" Mammon was suddenly interested in a different way.

"I can, but I won't because that's cheating," Tsuna responded in the same bored manner.

"You're in the mafia, it doesn't matter." Mammon retorted.

"I still won't." Tsuna looked away from him.

"So, what else can you see?" Dino excitedly tried to steer back the conversation, and away from Mammon as he mutters deathly curses.

"Well..." Tsuna squinted. "I know what color your underwear is, if that helps."

"WHAT?!" Dino was instantly red.

"And it has nice prints if I may add," Tsuna smiled with fake cheerfulness, obviously pissed but at the same time teasing. "I don't think you'd want me to describe it for everyone though~"

Dino was sputtering already, so Lal Mirch decided to ask for another proof. "Can you predict something else?"

"Uhmm, someone's phone will ring?" As soon as Tsuna finished the sentence, a phone did ring.

"My apologies, let me answer this outside," Mukuro moved to leave, but was stopped.

"Wait, before you answer it," Reborn turned to Tsuna. "Who's calling? And what will it be about?"

"I'm not gonna answer that, it's private," Tsuna looked at Mukuro. "Answer the phone outside, Mukuro."

That was the very first time their Bocchan gave an order, not a request. And he was relieved, somewhat. "Yes, thank you very much," Mukuro walked out of the hall, and as soon as the door shut, Tsuna faced Reborn again.

"But you do know what they'll be talking about, right?" Reborn persisted.

"I'm not obliged to answer," Tsuna's expression hardened. "And is there a reason, I should be doubting my own guardian assigned to me by this family?"

"Of course not, but you should've already looked into your guardians minds and pasts on your own," Reborn smirked and took another sip of his coffee.

Everyone tensed at hearing such insinuations, for it would mean that Tsuna could see through all of them. Nothing is a secret.

"I don't need to do that," Tsuna crossed his arms, this was dragging on for too long. "So, are we done?"

"Wait! Uhm," Colonnello waved him over to get his attention. "How about something that would happen in the near future."

"How soon? Like now?" Tsuna asked and just received a shrug, so he went on. "There's a maid who will go in labor today-"

Tsuna was cut off by a scream from down the hall.

"It's gonna be a boy," he finished sheepish, and turned to his grandfather. "Shouldn't you send someone there, Grandpa?"

"The head butler will take care of it," Timoteo smiled at him, seemingly pleased.

Tsuna didn't know how to feel about all of this, so he just lowered his head.

"Can you predict something in the far future, that isn't going to instantly happen right after you've said it?" Lal Mirch crossed her arms, all of this was just so hard to believe.

Tsuna was starting to feel intimidated by all these questions, but why should he be the one to feel such pressure? "I know exactly when and how everyone in this entire mansion is going to die... including myself."

When no one seemed to be able to respond to that, Reborn redirected the attention. "Like, the death of your father?"

"Oh, that reminds me, Reborn. I didn't predict Papa's death," Tsuna straightened up again. "I received a call from-" He suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence and glanced at his grandfather, before continuing, a little subdued. "...the future."

"What?" Reborn's voice sounded flat.

"I thought it was just a greeting at first, then they passed the phone, and he said he got the message that Papa will be assassinated." Tsuna looked at his lap again, looking away when he knows his grandfather's eyes were on him.

"Who are we talking about exactly?" Nougat could no longer be patient and wait for Timoteo to ask himself.

"I can't tell you," Tsuna looked at Reborn, eyes begging not to tell. "This person is my friend, and he will become an important asset for Vongola in the future." Then, he turned to his grandfather. "Please let me deal with the matters concerning him myself."

Timoteo sighed, but didn't refuse him. "I understand, I trust your judgment, Tsu-kun. But what did it mean, when you said the message was from the future?"

Tsuna stared for a while, arranging his thoughts. He looked down on his lap and began. "Ten years in the future, Vongola would have mastered Time-travel, using inventions like what Giannini has done, only more efficient. By then, we would have this friend of mine as an asset, spying in an enemy famiglia. And as that enemy is learning of Time-travel as well, they will try to interfere with us here in the past, that is what the future Vongola is trying to prevent. Even though, there shouldn't be a need for intervention, the future Vongola is risking it to assure our safety because the enemy is quite formidable. He was able to block my sight and I was unable to foresee what happened to Papa, it felt like Papa was out of my reach and within theirs."

"That sounds dangerous, Tsu-kun." Timoteo figured he wouldn't get an answer but he couldn't help trying anyway. "Who is this enemy?"

"I'm really sorry, Grandpa. But I can't tell you, those were strict orders from the future Vongola," Tsuna couldn't help a sheepish smile. "Me."

Timoteo nodded in understanding, and before anyone else could say something, he appropriately changed the subject. "One last thing then, Tsu-kun... Can you tell us about that white flame?"

Tsuna's eyes widened a little, "the one I used for my wings, right?"

Timoteo smiled a curt nod.

"Okay, first, Mukuro you can come back in now," he looked at the door behind him and waited for Mukuro to open it to enter. He bowed but didn't say anything, and went back to his position before. Tsuna looked around, and when he confirmed no one is going to say anything more about the previous discussion, he stood from his seat and took a deep breath. The air around him suddenly feel electrifying, as if some unseen energy is starting to surround him. And for the second chance, and more clearly this time, they witnessed Tsuna summoning his white flames. He snapped a finger in front of him, and it ignited into a white spark, blazing around him as he swung his hand. White flame erupted from his forehead, and when he opened his eyes, they were sky blue. He showed them his right hand, burning in white flames.

"This is the white Flame of Snow, this flame was the result of the Zero-Point Breakthrough in default mode. The normal Zero-Point Breakthrough is done by collecting Sky flames and freezing them, but with this default mode, I am freezing the flames first before I release them from my body. This way, I am able to control all aspects of the flame's characteristics. Like, its form, temperature and malleability. For example, I can create cold snow that melts easily." He placed the side of his hands together, and blew on his flame. Instead of embers like with normal fire, what got blown from his hands were snowflakes. [5]

"I can also create unscratchable crystals that cannot be melted, not even with dying will flames." Tsuna then proceeded to hold his hands in front of each other, creating a ball of flame that he laid on the table. Inside the sphere, a small bud of crystal appeared, and slowly grew into a full rose crystal. It was mesmerizing. "I find this White Flame of Snow to be more efficient than the original Zero-Point Breakthrough, it doesn't have to wait for the gathering of flames and it's easier to manage in terms of certain scenarios. Any questions?" He finished and curtly diffused his flames, his eyes remaining blue.

"You sound so impressive when you're serious," Dino commented off-handedly from beside him.

Tsuna turned to him with a questionable frown, but still managed a wry smile. "Uhm, thanks. I guess, I'll take that as a compliment."

Dino grinned.

"That's amazing, Tsu-kun." Timoteo praised, eyes lingering longer on the rose crystal before looking back up at his grandson. "But what about those wings?"

"Oh," Tsuna blinked. "The white flame is the negative form of the sky flame in default, so it's also a much softer flame. I use it as wings because it doesn't burn my back like the normal Sky flames, because it's not like I have X-Gloves for my back."

"I see..." Timoteo just nodded, as if thinking of something else.

"I use wings instead of just propulsion with my hands or feet, because it allows me more maneuvers in fighting if all my limbs are free." Tsuna decided to add.

"Talking to you like this, I honestly can't deny that you've been trained quite well." Timoteo had to admit.

"Thank you," Reborn chuckled.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes, and sat back down. "You don't know what I went through."

"But seriously, Tsu-kun. You did great, and I'm sure you'd only be even greater someday." Timoteo rested a hand on his shoulder.

Tsuna didn't say anything more after that, he doesn't seem to be in a good mood anymore either. He felt utterly exhausted and absolutely burnt out, they asked too many questions, and didn't seem to get enough of his answers. He stepped out of the dining hall followed by his guardians, and as soon as the doors were closed, he looked back at them. "You guys are free for the rest of the day to rest or do whatever you want, I want to be left alone for now." He turned to his back.

"Bocchan?"

"I'm going to go see Papa."

* * *

 **AN:**

So many things happened in this chapter, it turned out too long and I didn't know where to stop... forgive meh~

Anyway, I've always wanted a 'Bocchan' fic of Tsuna and the TYL!Guardians... So I'm not gonna use Juudaime anymore, I know that has sentimental value, and I've actually prepared pet names for each guardian, but that's not really relevant to the story in any way so I'm just discarding it. Don't mind~ and please review!

 **Fic Facts:**

1.) Do you know Tokyo Ghoul? Do you know Kirishima Touka? Imagine her kagune wings to be bluish white, that's what I'm going for. (And for the record, if Byakuran can have wings, Tsuna should've had one too. LOL)

2.) This is a resuscitation of a dead man who didn't die of drowning, so mouth-to-mouth for clearing out the airways isn't necessary. (?)

3.) I'm sorry if Tsuna seems too OP here, just blame it on the ten years of being tortu-I mean, raised by Reborn...xD

4.) If you remember Yuni's revival of the supposedly dead Arcobalenos, it's like that.

5.) You guys know about the White Flame, right? Gelaro's flame from Katekyō Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu!, yes, it's that.

— Lynx

20161127


End file.
